megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Zhong Kui
Zhong Kui (鍾馗), also known as Shouki , is a demon in the series. History In Taoism, Zhong Kui was a man who desired to be the emperor's personal physician. He was said to be unpleasant to look at and had a disfigured face. Despite exceling in the imperial exams, the emperor of China refused to grant Zhong Kui the position of physician because of his appearance. Distraught, Zhong Kui committed suicide by bashing his head repeatedly at the imperial gates. One night when the emperor was gravely ill, he had a dream in where he saw two Mo Guai (demons). The bigger demon, who was wearing an official's hat, ripped out the smaller demon's eye and ate it. The bigger demon then introduced himself as Zhong Kui. He said that he had sworn to rid the empire of evil. When the emperor awoke, he was cured of his illness. His worship eventually spread to Japan. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Kishin Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Kishin Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Kishin Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Hierophant Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kishin Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Zhong Kui is a member of the Divine Powers who guards the stone passages found beneath Tsukiji Konganji. Though he knows Nanashi and company are kids, he makes it clear that neither side should hold back. During battle he will even try to spar with Nanashi, who can best him if his strength stat is higher than Zhong Kui's. Upon defeat, he realizes he underestimated them, but is happy at the result even as he dies. Unlike most members of the Divine Powers, Zhong Kui truly does think he is fighting for a righteous cause and holds an honorable attitude, showing his respect and taking his defeat with dignity. Zhong Kui can teach Nanashi the Imposing Stance, Javelin Rain, Rakunda and Berserker God skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Physical, ailment, support and Light skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Shouki is the third Persona of the Hierophant Arcana. As it gains ranks, its Magic Defense and Vitality are the sole stats to increase and upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, it will yield a Megaton Glove weapon for Reiji. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= Null: Poison/Sick |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Berserker God\Innate Rakunda\Innate Null Nerve\52 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalpyse'' Boss= |Expel= Resist |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Null: Poison/Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 3 |Drop= Agilao Stone |Relatedquest= Tgt ! Defeat Divine Powers |Specialty= Phys\+3 Ailment\+2 Support\+2 Light\+1 Heal\-2 Force\-3 |Skill= Javelin Rain Berserker God Agilao Imposing Stance Rakukaja |Boss= - }} |-| Summonable Ally= |Expel= Resist |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Null: Poison/Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Requiredquest= Tgt ! Defeat Divine Powers |Specialty= Phys\+3 Ailment\+2 Support\+2 Light\+1 Heal\-2 Force\-3 |Skill= Imposing Stance\Innate Javelin Rain\Innate Rakunda\51 Berserker God\52 Null Nerve\53 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Megami Ibunroku Persona Gallery Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Japanese Mythology Shouki Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons